


Bleeding Heart

by lonely_tomato



Series: Dual Hearts [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, basically playing into frisk and chara possesing kris, chara isnt completely evil guys okay, i dont think i can explain exactly what im trying to do in this fic, mainly canon compliant?, maybe seam x jevil? not sure yet, maybe suselle but idk, theyre just angry sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_tomato/pseuds/lonely_tomato
Summary: Kris Dreemurr was strange. They did weird things that many couldn't begin to understand. They thought they were a goat for half their life.They have the same terrible nightmare each night. They wake up with the same terrible pain in their chest that disorients them until they've had their meds.They hear voices inside their head, the voices talk to each other in a tongue Kris doesn't understand.Kris manages to get themselves trapped in an alternate world with their bully just cause they came 10 minutes late to school. So yeah, Kris was a bit strange.





	Bleeding Heart

_ Kris couldn’t breathe. They couldn’t see. Everything was dark, darker still. The walls seemed to be caving in yet nonexistent. They were being crushed yet falling apart. Someone was talking to them yet it was dead silent, but the voice was so clear. Their chest, it felt like it was being crushed underneath the weight of everything they were experiencing. Then suddenly, it was all blank. _

  
  


The ghost of their nightmare seemed to follow Kris like a shadow wherever they went. It manifested by their side, stealing their words and conviction from each day and turning into the same nothingness each night. Their throat still ached from thirst as they dry swallowed two pills in the back of their mom’s van. One for the crippling pain ever present in their chest when they wake, and another to counteract their nightmares. 

The second one never worked. Kris has never had the heart to admit to their mother that it didn’t. 

\--

  
  


A familiar tingle of anxiety thrummed underneath Kris’s fingertips when Alphys declared them and Susie partners. A familiar thought of what they possibly did to deserve this, followed by why a teacher was so afraid of a student. 

It was just instinct that willed their body to follow Susie out of the classroom. They hadn’t even noticed her eating the chalk until she had pointed it out, too confused and mentally gone to process what was happening. Then Susie was getting closer, and closer and it was instinct again that made Kris back up until their back met the lockers. 

Lucky for Kris it seemed their medication kicked in moments before their head collided with the metal behind them. They let out a soft grunt of pain, followed by overwhelming anxiety as Susie opened her maw to display her rows of dangerously sharp teeth. 

Yet even though Kris was no longer in a pain induced haze, they still elected to stay silent as Susie dropped them and backed away. 

“Come on, let’s just go get that stupid chalk. Oh, and Kris?” They regretted looking back up through their bangs, a shiver running down their spines at the sight of those yellowed teeth. “YOU’RE doing our project.” Yeah, Kris could deal with that. A little extra work would save the trouble of any more confrontations. 

After being left behind for being quote, “too slow” they finally caught up to Susie right in front of the supply closet. She stepped forward to confidently open it….

And just as quickly took several steps back afterwards. 

There it was. That all familiar encompassing, immobilizing  _ darkness _ emanating from some dingy supply closet in their school. Except it was right in front of them, and Kris was very much awake. They hadn’t even noticed that they’d stepped back right alongside Susie. 

The two teens stepped in together at Susie’s insistence, and Kris trailed behind as the girl went deeper and deeper in hopes of finding a light switch. 

“Um, Kris? I think the closet’s…...broken.” 

**_Well no shit sherlock._ ** Kris thought. At least, they were pretty sure it was their thoughts. Regardless, they followed Susie towards the exit, all too eager to leave whatever hellhole this closet was. 

Of course, it was only natural that as soon as they got near the door,it slammed shut on them. Somehow, Kris felt it wasn’t someone playing a prank on them. In the low light, the only thing visible was the faint outline of Susie’s frame,and the papers scattered across the floor.

They suddenly trembled, and Kris couldn’t back up fast enough before the floor beneath their feet gave in. They were falling into total darkness, and soon even Susie was out of sight.

\--

_ The darkness was everywhere, it was overwhelming. It surrounded them, Kris would give anything to see anything other then the pitch black around them. Hell, they’d even be happy if it was Susie. Anything was welcome in order to stop this personal hell of theirs.  _

_ They could hear the voices again, more clear and distinct then they ever have. _

_ The more Kris tried listening to them, they realized that there were actually two distinct voices. The first was soft, barely audible. They seemed to be singing some sort of lullaby, however it wasn’t in any language Kris understood.  _

_ The second was more direct and clear, though still young sounding. Kris didn’t understand what this voice was saying either, but the tone they used sent shivers down their spine. After a while of hearing these two voices, Kris realised that they were actually speaking to each other. They would take turns, singing and speaking. It went on for a while until they stopped all at once. Then… _

  
  


__ **_Do you hear us, Kris?_ **

**_It’s time to wake up now._ **

**_Please Kris, get up. There’s much to do._ **

**_G e t u p .. ._ **

\--

Kris rose slowly from their position on the ground.  _ Ground? _

It was strange, waking up the first time in forever without that crippling pain in their chest. Without opening their eyes,they rose a hand to rub away their fatigue. They paused as soon as their gloves made contact with skin.  _ Why were they wearing gloves?  _ Looking properly at their hand, they saw a leather glove in place. That was fine. What  _ wasn’t _ fine however, was the light blue shade they saw on the skin of their wrist. 

All at once Kris rose to their feet, almost falling backwards from the whiplash. It was only then that they felt the weight of the light armor they were apparently wearing. Boots that were definitely too fancy for them to afford were currently on their feet, and they were wearing what seemed to be a skin tight black bodysuit that was uncomfortably tight in all the wrong places. A blue and purple scarf was thrown across their soldier, and upon closer inspection, their dark brown hair seemed to turned to a navy blue color. 

All of this Kris could deal with. 

_ But why was their skin fucking blue? _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is something I've been meaning to write since DeltaRune came out. Today I finally said fuck it and started it. I wanted to write a story from Kris's perspective (who is partially possessed by Frisk and Chara) recounting the game's events with slight differences here and there. (Mainly a bunch of Krisei cause its so cute)  
> I don't want to say too much about where this is headed so I'll stop this now before I do exactly that.
> 
> But I do have a DeltaRune server I made for fun so lol join please:   
> https://discord.gg/mmQ7Bua


End file.
